


All We've Ever Know

by AnnaGoesBananas1992



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaGoesBananas1992/pseuds/AnnaGoesBananas1992
Summary: A lady falls in love with an Orc and there's a baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am quickly posting these. Will be back through out next week to edit and change some things.   
Thanks <3

CHAPTER 1 

It was a quiet night in the ER. Very VERY rare in LA these days. A few drug chasers, stomach pains, and sleep it offs were in the rooms. Anna was enjoying the quiet night chatting with her co workers and she typed away, charting on her patients she had in the rooms. It wasn't until she looked up to the tv monitor showing her feed from the waiting room that she even knew things were about to get a little interesting. In her Lobby stood a over 6 foot orc holding something in his arms. "Get ready" She mumbled and grabbed her stethoscope as the phone next to her rang. "I'm heading out there." One of her nurses headed to get one of their bigger rooms ready.   
Anna walked out the triage doors straight to the Orc standing at the registration desk. "Hey sir. What's going on tonight?" She asked getting closer, noticing that in his arms there was a child that seemed to be bubbling at the mouth.   
"My son." His deep voice rumbled. It was so deep, but so broken that Anna felt her heart strings tug. She looked back at the smaller Orc in his arms..She had an idea of what was going on but would need to get the little one in the back and hear more. "He started screaming for no reason and he's just started crying but there's this foam. And he's been messing his diaper for the past hr repetitively...I'm just really worried."The Orc man spoke again. She took a moment to take in his appearance. He was huge...built like he was made of brick and steel. His skin was a blueish gray with white patches, his yellow eyes were piercing through her. ...she had to admit he was quiet stunning. He was in gym shorts and a thrown on wife lover with some slides. looked like he had thrown something on and ran out of the house. She couldn't blame him though, with children involved she always told her patients to never hesitate to contact her. She put her hands in her scrubs pocket and ran her finger over one of her cards...she would be giving him one. "Yes sir. We are going to get him signed in and then I'm going to take you guys back here. Tanya here is going to take good care of you guys." Anna stood next to them looking over the little boy sitting in the Orcs lap.   
Anna took the Man and his child into the triage booth. "My name is Anna, I'll be taking care of you guys today. I'm the nursing supervisor here. What seems to be going on here?" she asked as she began checking the baby's vitals.   
"It was all of a sudden. He just started screaming and crying. When we go to the hospital he began to settle down but then this foam started to come out of his mouth." The man spoke deeply and slowly. He seemed to be a bit calmer now that he had his son being looked at. He still had a frantic look in his eyes, but he was beginning to breath a little more evenly. "Did he drink anything? Has he put anything in his mouth that you are aware of?" She held her hands out "May I take him for a minuet?" The Man looked down at his son for a moment as if thinking it over. The baby was already reaching for the NP, bubbles protruding from his mouth. The man held him out for her to take him. "Hey there buddy. Aren't you the cutest thing." She cooed at him. Anna loved kids and this one was working her over already. "What have you gotten into huh?" She asked lifting the toddler into her arms. Like his father, the baby was colored beautifully but had brown eyes. "What's this little charmer's name?" she asked paying the baby on the scale and getting his weight.   
"Sebastian, but we call him Bash." The father gruffed as he ran his hand over his face. "I can't believe he's stopped crying. He was screaming for an hr before I brought him here." He held his face in his hands peeking through his fingers at the child who was now looking at him smiling from the weight table. "Why you treat your pops like this huh?" he cracked a small smile at the baby when the happy shriek left the toddler. "And what's dad's name?" She picked the baby up and gestured for him to follow her. "Gray." He said quietly as he trailed behind her out of the triage booth and into a room. Anna put the baby on the hospital bed and raised the safety rails so he couldn't fall or get hurt. "I'll be right back. Going to go get a few swabs." She said as she left the room pulling the curtain to behind her.   
After swabbing the baby's mouth and running a few tests she laughed to herself and she looked over the results. She walked back into Bash's room holding the results to her chest, a playful smile on her face. She knocked and waited for the answer. "Tell her come in." She herd a quiet deep voice followed by a shrill baby sequel. She pushed the curtain open to see Dad holding baby and sitting on the bed. "Well I have some good news and some bad news." She watched at Gray's face fell.   
"Good news. Your baby just drank bubbles. Of what I can tell the mixture you have isn't toxic in any dose. Bad news is....those explosive diapers are going to be happening for about a day. I would suggest some butt cream to help the irritation that is bound to happen." She handed the results over to Gray and watched as he looked over them for a second. He held them out as if to show them to Bash. "You see this? You scared me half to death over some bubbles that i Know i told you not to drink! Can't take my eyes off you for a second." He jokingly scolded the baby and then kissed the little boy on the cheek. Gray adjusted the baby and stood up. Anna met his eyes as he looked down at the girl. "We do thank you Nurse Anna. I was really worried."  
"Hey. It's totally fine. I do how every would like to help you out next time." She pulls a card out of her pocket. "If you have any questions. You or the child's mother. Ple..."  
"His mother isn't in the picture." Gray cut her off. He almost seemed angry that Anna had even brought up the possibility of her being there.   
"Oh I apologize. Well in that case if you have any questions or some concerns I'm always on call. Just ring me or even text me. I know single parenthood can be a little tough at times and I would like to help ease some of the worry best I can." She smiled at Bash in Gray's arms and poked his little nose lightly. "You can check out with Tanya out front and here are your discharge papers." Anna pulled the papers from a file on the desk and handed them to Gray. "I really do appreciate you helping us and thank you for this." He held up the card between his fingers.   
"It's no problem, really."She watched at as the father and son left and wet back to finish her charting for the night. 

Gray and Bash were never too far from Anna's mind. The comment Gray had made about the mom not being in the picture raised her natural curiosity. She always thought Orcs would have their mate and that was it, She had never really hear of Orcs divorcing but she figured it wasn't something uncommon...after all they were people too. It had been about a month since she saw the boys and she had slowly stopped wondering about the mother thing when out of the blue she received a text on her phone. It was a few bottles of bubble liquid high up on a shelf and an orc toddler reaching or it with the caption "Bash says he wants to go see the nice nurse again. Trouble child". Anna chucked to her self as she looked at the picture. Bash was looking back at the camera. A silent scream looking back and tears streaming down his face. Anna Typed back. "You tell that sweet baby that I don't want him in my ER again. Unless it's just for a visit." She felt that her text was just flirty enough....she didn't know why she was worried about that. Anna put her phone away and walked into her next patients room. When she was done for he day she pulled her phone back out and had another text from Gray.  
"Bash says he would like to see you again....you know...not in a hospital." Anna smiled down at her phone as she walked to her car. She though over what to say for a little bit. Then began to type. "Well lucky for Bash, I just finished my rotation and I have 4 days off starting tomorrow. What did he have in mind?"She got in her car and started it up as another text came through."Putting terror to bed. Call you later?" She typed a quick ok and drove home. 

By the time Anna got home and changed out of her scrubs her phone was ringing. She looked down and say Gray&Bash printed across her phone. "Hello?" She answered. Trying not to seem as excited as she felt. "Hey." came the deep voice of Gray over the phone. "How are you?" He asked. Almost seeming nervous. "Can't complain. Coming of for 3 days on 12 hr shifts so looking forward to not wearing scrubs the next few days."  
"I can imagine." He answered quietly.   
"You get the sweet Angel baby down?" She asked smiling a little.  
"Psh. Boy does he have you fooled. He's a monster I swear but nooo when a lady is present he's just this little saint. You know he's got my mom fooled that I make up all the shit he does?" Gray sounded like he was smiling while we was complaining about his son's Antics. "But yea. His rowdy butt is finally down for the count." "Well then dad has some time to talk to the nurse. I assume he's been ok since the visit. Other than trying to get back at the bottles." "Oh yea he's fine. Thank you again.....honestly I was more worried about bringing him to the hospital....Last time I was in there people just ...they look at us weird is all. You were very professional and I appreciate that..and how you talked to my boy like he was just a normal baby.""Well to me he is a normal baby. Just as cute and lovable as something I could produce." Anna never understood how, even out of the professional environment, people could just be cruel. She stayed on the phone just talking to Gray for a while before he finally mentioned what he had told her earlier.   
"So.....Bash honestly would like to see you again.......I guess I wouldn't mind it either." His voice gt a little lower towards the end of his sentence. Anna felt a stir in her stomach and a slight tingle between her legs. They way he said it was almost suggestive.   
"Well what do you boys have on mind?""I was thinking over it....It's honestly hard to take him out anywhere cause toddlers and restaurants without play pits are not a good mix. I was thinking maybe, if you were ok with it, having you over for dinner. That way if he screams at dinner you can be the only one annoyed." That caused Anna to chuckle and she thought it over.   
"Yea that sounds great to me. Need me to bring anything?""Just your pretty self and maybe clothes you don't mind getting drool on."  
Gray and Anna stayed on the phone for a while longer after setting up the date. They had decided on the day after to give Anna some time to rest up and enjoy her 1st day off. Gray would text her on and off through out the day since he was working. He called her again that night while he was driving home. Gray made a joke,that Anna swore she heard a little bit of concern in, about her changing her mind about coming over to ugly old orcs house. She laughed and said she has seen scarier in her ER. When he got to where he was to get Bash he told her he would text her later. Anna hung up and looked over her closet trying to decide what she would possibly wear tomorrow. She had decided on two different outfits and decided to text her bestie for advice.   
She sent the picture of the two outfits to 'Bish' in her phone and promptly received a text that said "I'M COMING OVER!" in five minuets there was a knock on the door. Anna laughed as she shook her head and walked to her front door. "You know I'm starting to rethink this whole 'We should live in the same building.' if you're just gonna do this without me answering." She teased. "Well 1st of all!." Her best friend started. "You sent my photos of your 'I wanna impress someone' outfits. So tell me!" Echo had been her best friend since college. They both worked in the ER but Echo had been on vacation with her girlfriend for 2 weeks. Anna hadn't had time to tell her about the Orc and child that had fallen into her life. "TELL ME NOW!" Echo said getting impatient. "All right all right. So I was working one night....while you were off having a romantic get away with Topaz...this guy came in with a kid and I gave him my card like i do all these parents that come in that look to be younger or around my age. Well like a month passes and he texts me and tells me the kid wants to see me....then we start talking and now i'm going to have dinner with them tomorrow." I summarize the story for her. Echo claps her hands together and looks me in the eyes.   
"Girl......he got a kid?! How do you feel about that?""Well obviously ok, since I knew he had a kid from the get go." "What about the mama?"  
"Well....I don't know the details but she is not in the picture anymore.I assume he will tell me in time what happened." Echo continued to grill Anna until she was satisfied her friend knew what was she was getting her self into. "Please tell me you have a picture of them!?" Echo had sprawled herself across Anna's lap while waiting for her friend to scroll through her phone. Anna went through her messages and pulled up the photo of Gray holding Bash. She turned her phone down so Echo could get a better look.   
"OOOOOh girl! For an Orc he is so fine! You know elfs are more my thing, but boi! He has a jaw line for days! Is that a scar?!" Echo snatches her friends phone and zoomed in on the lines across Grays face. "And he just got hotter." "He's fogteeth." Anna says waiting on her friends reaction. Echo sat up from her laying position as her eyes grew wide. "He doesn't know I know, I'm going to wait for him to tell me before I say anything." Anna kept her eyes locked with Echo's.  
"Oh wow...how did you find out?" her friend asked."I was out one day after I saw them in the hospital and he was in their colors with a bunch of other fogteeth I didn't say anything cause at the time it was just one of those he was a patient." Anna had seen him out one day and she had stopped herself from going up and talking to him when she noticed the orange jersey he wore. She watched him walk with the rest of the gang and had a mild moment of panic that a gangster with a baby was what had been creeping into her mind. "Does it bother you?" Echo asked breaking her out of her thought."You know it should, but honestly I don't see him as a gang member....I mean I know I probably should but I saw a side of him that people who know him only as a fogteeth would never even imagine." Anna said calmly smiling at her friend"Gross you like him. Well...I know you're smart and I trust your judgment....just don't put on those rose colored glasses and forget to notice the red flags ok?" Echo put her hand on Anna's and squeezed. "I'll be careful I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick posting. Will be back to edit through out next week.

CHAPTER 2

Anna followed the directions Gray had texted her. She stood out side his door waiting for him to answer. She nervously shuffled her feet and ran her fingers through her hair, tosseling the waves a little. The door opened and there stood Gray in a button up shirt with sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans."Hey. Come in." He held the door open for for her to walk in. "Hold up. Bash has something for you." He smiled down at her and looked over at the orc child totting towards them. In his little ,chubby hand he held a slightly wilted daisy. "I got this for you." Bash said as he reached up for Anna. "Well thank you and hello to you , you stinking cutie pie!" She leaned down to pick him up and lifted him slightly over her head. She lowered him back to her hip and looked over at Gray who was just watching her with his son. "Hey to you too." She smiled and stepped forward to hug him. He hugged the girl and his son in his arms and signed. "We went to the park earlier for him to play and I reminded him that you were coming tonight and he insisted on picking every weed he saw. I finally got him to pick you a real flower on our walk home." Gray released them both from the hug and lead them to the kitchen."Well I love it just the same. Thank you Bash." She took the flower from the toddler's hand and rubbed her forehead to his affectionately "I hope you enjoy chicken Parm. It's the closest fancy thing I can get this child to eat. But we have to call in chicken nugget spaghetti....cause those are the only words he likes to hear."   
"I'm so ok with chicken nugget spaghetti. This kid and I speak the same language." Anna joked as she bounced Bash on her hip making the kid giggle and lean into her shoulder. Gray felt his heart flutter at the sight of this woman with his child. How easily she handled him and how quickly Bash seemed to be taken with her. He caught him self thinking 'A man could fall in love like this' before remembering it was date number one and they had some bridges to cross 1st. He quickly stole a glance at the girl. Anna had her back to him and was talking to bash about what kind of flower he had picked her. Gray took the time to notice the dragonfly tattoo on her shoulder and wondered if she had anymore tattoos he couldn't see.

The dinner went great. Bash was very well behaved, "Of course he was," Gray said leaning back in his chair eyeing his son "There's someone else here and he just likes to make me look like a big fat liar." He teases poking at his son who grunted in protest and pointed at his dad "Stop **dada!** You act right." Bash had a little scowl on his face baring his little tusks and his dad jokingly scowled back and bared his tusks at his kid. "You act right, we have company." Gray looked back at Anna and smiled. The continued to talk and play around with Bash. Gray had moved them to the living room where he poured Anna an glass of wine and sipped on a jack while they talked some more and watched as Bash played. Anna started to scoot a little closer to Gray when she felt his finger tips brush over her bare shoulder. When she moved a little closer his palm rested on her shoulder and she could feel how rough his hangs were. a Shiver ran down her spine at how much she enjoyed his touch. She took a quick glance at his arm and noticed a gnarly scar on his forearm. "What happened here?" she asked rubbing her fingers over it. She felt the sudden change as Gray flinched and slowly drew his arm in front of her, pulling her back against his chest.."Well....remember how I told you Bash's mother was no longer in the picture?" He asked waiting for Anna to answer,She nodded and waited for him to start back again. "Well....she gave me this." He stopped, looking down at the scar and rolling his arm to display it for Anna more clearly. The molted gray blue of his skin was jagged where the scar stretched over. It was puckered in places and shiny. "What happened to her..if you don't mind me asking?" Anna tentatively asked "I guess now is as good a time as any." He took a deep breath and thought over his next few words. "Bash's mother...tried to kill us both." Gray looked down at his arm then the top of Anna's head. He felt the shock wash over her once the words had sunk into recognition. She was stiff and he began to feel the little goosebumps raise on her skin. Anna didn't say anything just sat there waiting for him to continue, with her heart hammering in her chest. "She was unstable and postpartum just pushed her we believe." Bash sensing something was wrong crawled up in Anna's lap looking at both adults. Gray smiled down at Bash and continued. "She never really wanted to have kids, but we were young and stupid and didn't use protection. She wanted to get rid of him but I just couldn't do it. I asked her if she would just have the baby I would take care of everything. She agreed, honestly if she was just dead against it I would have let her go to a clinic, but she heard 'You don't have to work anymore." she was on board. I worked 2 jobs, did side work for my clan. When I wasn't working I was here. Went to every appointment with her and did what I though was right. Time came for Bash to be born and she just acted like it was nothing. Had the baby and later was on her phone talking to her friends about plans for when she got out. Didn't want to hold him, feed him, nothing. After Bash and her were released she told me she was done. Just left us both. It's been me and little man since then." He lovingly looked down at the child in Anna;s arms who was busying himself playing with her necklace." It wasn't until he was about 3 months old that I started noticing something weird. I could smell her all over the apartment. I tried to call her to see if she had been around and she never answered....then I cam home one night and...her sister would watch him when I was at work. I had gone down to one really good job so I could be at home at night with Bash.....I didn't even get to the door before I smelled the blood and her. I opened the door and she was curled up in a corner screaming...Bash's mother... just hands and face covered in blood. Here sister was laying on the floor choking on her own blood. Bash was in his play pen just crying and screaming. I have never been so angry in my life. I run to Bash but I guess his mother finally snapped out of it and lunged for me. She told me that because of me and this child her parents had disowned her for running out on blood. Said the only way to fix it was to just kill me and the kid. I tried to talk to her, but when someone with her mental issues gets something in her head you can't talk her out of it." Gray took a shaky breath as he gathered Bash in his arms. "She tried to stab Bash and I tried to block her and she stabbed me in the arm...Splintered a little bit of bone but saved my kid.....I never hit a woman until that night. I remember coming to and Bash was in my arm screaming and i looked down and i had knocked her out. I had the knife still in my arm and scratches on my face." He turned his head for Anna to get a look at the scars Echo had mentioned. "I called the cops and of course they took me in cause Orc men are the worst. My brothers got me a great lawyer and they proved that I was innocent in all this and his mother in in jail for murder and attempted murder and child negligence." Gray finished his story up. Anna let the story sink in for a moment and stood up. She looked around the apartment and back at Gray. "I honestly don't know what to say. You and Bash....I just honestly don't know what to say. I have to stand up for a moment." Anna felt her head spin a little. She wasn't expecting news like this to come up. She had heard her fair share of' baby mama drama' but nothing like this. She figured it affected her a little more since now she felt involved with the father and child. After tonight she knew she cared for them both and couldn't imagine someone feeling that way about them. "I understand if it's too much....a lot of my kind know what happened and just kinda of steer clear...I can imagine that it doesn't sound any more appeasing to a human. I understand if you wanna leave..." Anna stopped Gray by taking Bash out of his arms and looking at the little boy. "You can tell your dad." She cut her eyes over at Gray "That as long as you guys will have me....I'm not going anywhere." Bash looked from Gray to Anna then back to his father and smiled and hugged Anna around the neck "Stay" the toddler said rubbing his face against Anna's. Gray had been ready for Anna to say the drama was too much and she didn't want to peruse anything. He had jumped the huge hurdle of 'Oh hey by the way I have a child' the 1st night he met her. He had to admit that he had never really be into humans before, but the moment she came to greet them at the hospital he was smitten with her. He had held off on texting her to make sure it wasn't just emotions of sing a woman be so great with his kid. When he told her the story of his ex and she scooped Bash into her arms after and told them both she wasn't going any where. He knew he was in trouble.Since she walked in the door tonight he wanted to kiss her, touch her, do anything she would let him do. He was catching feelings hard for this girl and now knew he would soon have to tell her he was fogteeth, that his life would probably put her in danger. He decided that conversation could wait until He had put Bash to bed. Anna sat in the living room waiting for Gray to return from putting Bash down. After Gray told her all about his ex she felt closer to him and now was ready to just have one one one time with Gray. Anna had told Bash goodnight and he pitched a little fit when his father took him from Anna's arms, but it seemed that he had quieted down now. Gray walked back into the living room and sat next to Anna "I told him Nurse Anna would give him a shot if he didn't behave." He teased "Don't you lie to that baby. It's already hard to give kids shots don;t make it seem like a punishment." Anna pushed his arm a little. "I'm kidding. So....there's something I've wanted to do since dinner." Gray says turning to her and smiles a little when he sees her face blush and he discreetly scented the air, the 1st time since she walked into his apartment. He could smell the reaction her body was giving him. Her smell was so alluring to him that he couldn't stop from leaning in and carefully pressing his lips to hers. His had rested on her jaw and he felt the pressure of her kissing him back. Anna had never imagined what it would be like to kiss someone with tusks, but now she couldn't imagine ever kissing any one again. There was a snap in her chest when he had leaned into her something that she could only explain as the feeling of something coming together. As their lips moved carefully together, Gray fearing of hurting her with his tusks, she felt that ever familiar sensation of arousal building up inside of her. Gray smelled it and began to pull away, mush to Anna's disappointment. Gray pressed his forehead to hers with his eyes closed. "I know I've already dumped so much on you tonight, but there's one last thing you need to know about me." Gray kept his eyes closed even when he felt Anna tilt her head to look at him better. "You can tell me anything Gray." "I'm a member of Fogteeth...that's my gang and my clan....I just wanted you to know before you got involved..." He said in a softer voice than she had ever heard him say. "I already knew that. I saw you one day right after you had brought Bash into the ER. You were with a group of fogteeth." Anna pulled away suddenly feeling very nervously about not saying anything sooner. "You....and you still came here tonight knowing that?" Gray asked confused. Anna nodded her head and waited for the next move. "You do understand the danger that you put yourself in by being with me?" He asked. The way he asked wasn't in a threatening kind of way it almost seemed like he was saying out loud so he could hear it himself. Anna thought for a moment over the possibilities.She knew the risk she was taking by getting involved with a gang member, but she also knew the chances of this being something more than infatuation. She had felt something the moment he kissed her and since she had seen him that night she knew something was pulling her towards him. "I understand the risk. I know it's not going to be the normal dating scenario, but I want to see where this goes. I want to be a part of yours and Bash's life." Anna moved closer to Gray and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Gray wrapped his arms around her pulling her frame into his. "I'm not going to lie...those words excite me and terrify me at the same time." He chuckled a little. Anna looked up and pressed her lips to his and smiled against his mouth. "I thought I was the one who was suppose to be terrified?" she teased biting at his lip a little. Gray growled low in his chest and pressed his lips harder to Anna's. "You're braver than I gave you credit for." "You're damn right I am." She smiled back as Gray leaned in to kiss her again. At the end of their night together Gray had walker her to her car, kissed her goodbye and said he hoped to see her again. On her drive home she thought over all he had told her about Bash’s mother and being a member of the fogteeth. What played over in her head the most though was how she felt when he’d kissed her, how her skin reacted to his touch and how even though she had just left his house she was dying to see him again. This wasn’t just some passing fantasy she was sure her sister would accuse her of this was something way more. Bash and Gray had come into her life with no warning and planted their selves as permanent residence. Anna climbed the steps to her apartment complex and began walking down her hall. She passes Echo’s and Topaz’s door right as they opened it. Peaking their heads out. Topaz was a dark elf with almost ash gray skin. Her dark blue hair shaved on the sides and a bit longer on the top than the other side. Her eyes blue eyes locked on Anna’s brown ones, stopping her in her tracks to her door. “Echo here tells me you had a date.” Topaz says hanging her arm over Echos shoulders. “Wanna tell us about it over breakfast tomorrow?” “We will see you then!” Echo closes the door before Anna can even answer. The brunette shakes her head and says close to the door so other human and the elf can hear her. “Every day you make me start to regret giving you a spare key. I love you goodnight.”“We regret nothing. Love you goodnight.” Echo said back through the door. Anna made her way to her own door, unlocking it and walking in. She felt the phone in her back pocket vibrate. When she was able to see her screen she saw it was a text from Gray. "Hope you made it home ok. I really enjoyed getting to spend time with you. I'm already wanting to see you again." Anna smiled down at her phone."I had a really good time you you both tonight as well. I feel the same way :)" She texted back and started getting ready for bed. Gray was laying in his bed reading Anna's text over in his head smiling. She wanted to see him again too. "How would you feel about Bash and I taking you out for breakfast Saturday? I know you said you go back to work Sunday so if you are interested I would be happy to show you mine and Bash's Saturday stomping grounds." He sent the text, a smile still on his face. Anna was something completely different to him and he couldn't quiet put his finger on it but he just had a feeling she was suppose to be in his life. His phone lit up signaling she had texted him back. "How am I suppose to turn that offer down? Sounds good to me!""If you'll send me your address before then we will come pick you up." Anna and Gray made their plans for Saturday and he found himself smiling bigger than he had in years. He began thinking of things they could do Saturday together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I get all I have out on here, I will be going through and editing. 
> 
> All these were originally on tumblr, but due to censorship i can;t find over half of them. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

**FUTURE WARNINGS: Blood, violence, mature content, murder, mental illness, sexual stuff (as of right now I won’t right smut cause I am god awful at it and would never put you guys through that tragicness) gang violence, blooding, and probably some other stuff I’m not thinking of just yet. **

**Bold means texting  
** _Italics means orcish_

Anna woke up the next morning to Echo poking her face "Wakie wakie sleeping beauty." Echo whispered. When Anna opened her eyes Echo was standing as far away from her as she possibly could, poking her with a clothes hanger. "Topaz said I had to come wake you up.....I lost paper rock scissors....I told her to let you sleep." Echo began to ramble. Anna was not a morning person. She closed her eyes again and grumbled, pulling the covers over her face and wrapping herself in the comforter.   
"Topaz. She's cocooning!" Echo called out.   
"Fine! I'll handle it." The dark elf yelled back making her way to Anna's room. Anna knew she didn't want to deal with Topaz, But damnnit it was her day off and she wanted to sleep in.   
"Alright princess. Get your ass up. I made waffles and bacon and ham and all that stuff you like so much." Topaz ripped the covers off of Anna . "Put some pants on and come to the table....Or don't we enjoy your ass." Topaz teased while Echo giggled.   
"Swiggity Swooty." Echo readied herself to smack Anna's exposed bottom.  
"You smack me and I will end you." Anna rolled out of her bed and pulled on the closest pair of shorts she could find. "If only others found my booty as appealing as you both do." She joked pulling her hair up into a pony tail. This was a normal thing with they were over. Anna had given them a spare key for emergencies but apparently they heard ‘use this key to just come over when ever’. There was always at least one morning on there and Echos days off that Topaz and Echo has breakfast with her, which usually started by one of them waking her up. Topaz leaner real quick Anna was not a morning person at all and Echo hadn’t been kidding when she said waking Anna was like fighting a dragon. The 1st time Echo had convinced her to go wake Anna it didn’t end well. Anna had gone to snatch her covers back after looking Topaz dead in the eyes telling her to go fuck herself and get out of her room. Echo and Topaz now had to draw straws on who would be the victim this time.   
Anna sat at her kitchen table waiting for her two friends to hound her with questions of her date. She began sipping her tea that Echo had placed in front of her. Echo was the one who spoke 1st.   
"Sooooooooooo." She waited hoping Anna would start without further push. Anna smiled. She would not budge. "Oh my stars. FINE! Anna Marie how was your date?!" She dramatically asked turning her voice to almost a growl playfully.   
Anna put her cup down and began to tell them of their night. She told them about how he cooked dinner for her, and she pointed to the little yellow daisy sitting in a mason jar on her counter. "Bash picked me a pretty flower." which cause some aw's from he couple across the table from her. When she told them that they talked about him being fogteeth and that she found out about Bash's mother, Anna said she didn't quiet feel comfortable telling them exactly what happened, but just to know that shit went down and she is not to be around Bash. Echo and Topaz nodded they understood some things were best left alone. 

"So did he kiss you?" Echo asked resting her head on Topaz's shoulder. Anna felt her face heat up remembering their 1st kiss.   
"He did." She said looking down at her plate and picking up a piece of bacon to eat.   
"What's it like kissing someone with tusks? I've always wondered about that."   
"It's different, but interesting. He has to be careful it seems. He's very gentle about it." Anna responded still thinking about kissing him again. 

The morning continued with Topaz and Echo asking Anna questions about the date. Echo had decided while Topaz was at work her and Anna were going to go out and have lunch and do a little shopping. Anna had just gotten out of the shower and was checking her phone for time when she saw Gray had sent her a text. She smiled and opened the message.** "Good morning Gorgeous. I hope you have a good morning. Talk to you later"** Anna's stomach fluttered and she quickly texted him back. 

**"Were your ears burning? I've been talking about you all morning. You have a great day too. Give Bash a big hug from me!"**

** **"That explains the fire in my ears. Oh nothing for me? Just Bash?"** **

Gray teased back. He had never been one for texting but with Anna it was kind of fun to talk with someone randomly through out the day. "Little man you’re getting more affection from Anna that your old man. Traitor." He said to his son. Bash just grinned back at his father.   
"Anna is my friend. I not share her." Bash taunted back. "Listen here kid. I'm not gonna let some 4 year old steal my woman away. Put um up." Gray got down on the floor putting his hands up in a boxing position. Bash ran up to him and began to play fight with him. When Bash's little fist lightly hit Gray in the face he fell back. "AAAh nooooo. Bash you're ruthless." He laughed as Bash laid on top of him. 

"I win!" Bash cheered. When Bash walked away to go back to his toys Gray went back to his phone. He now had a picture message from Anna. When the photo came up his dick reacted as well. There on his screen were Anna's long legs. the photo cut off just above her thigh showing the plumpness of them and the contours her legs held.

**"Play your cards right and I might just have more for you."**

The text following it said. Gray looked back at the photo and his questions from the night previous was confirmed. She did have more tattoos. Both of her thighs had tattoos. Relatively big pieces. One was a circus elephant and on the other thigh was a trick pony from the circus. His 1st thought was how he would kill to be buried between those thighs. He quickly answered her before he wasted anymore time.

**"Damn girl. I need to work on my cards then. You're just full of surprises."**

Anna bit at her thumb waiting for a reply. It was risky sending that picture, she didn't usually do things like that, but she just had the urge to make Gray want her. When his text came back she felt almost proud of the move. 

After Anna had sent Gray that message he had to calm down for a moment. He needed to get Bash to his mom's for her to watch him. "Ready to go see Nan?" Gray asked as he swooped Bash up in his arms. Bash giggled.   
"Anna?" Bash asked.   
"No son, not to day. We're going to see her soon though. You're going to_ Nana's_ today." Gray corrected him. Bash started to pout some. "I know son. I wanna see her too. Saturday. Know how many days till Saturday?" Gray had been working with him on counting and days of the week. He was pretty proud at how intelligent his son was. Bash looked thoughtful for a moment. "What's today buddy. Do you remember?" Gray tried to help him.   
"_Dada_ I do it myself!" Bash said putting his hand on his dad's shoulder.   
"Aight. Go on with your bad self." Gray laughed. Boy his kid was stubborn.   
"We go to the park on Thursdays and that's when Anna came over right _dada_?" Bash asked looking at his dad.   
"That's right buddy." Gray was now buckling Bash into his car seat in the back on the black truck he drove. He closed the door and made his way to the front seat. As he opened the door Bash began to become more excited 

"Going to _Nana's_ today is Friday. Tomorrow we see Anna!"" Gray started to laugh and he pulled his phone out. Bash was a giggling mess in the back seat. Gray pressed record.   
"Hey Bash. Who do we get to see tomorrow?" Gray held the camera so you could see to the back seat.   
"I get to see my friend Anna tomorrow!" He squealed with excitement. Bash began to giggle again. Gray saved the video and sent it to Anna. She would really enjoy that. 

Gray held Bash's hand as they walked up to his mom's door. He knocked and let him self in. _"Mom we're here."_ Gray called out just to give his mom some warning. "Where's _nana_? Go find her." Bash let go of his dad's hand and began calling for his grandmother. 

"_Nana? Where are you Nana?_" Bash called out. They hear the back door open and Gray looked around the corner just to make sure it was his Mother. She was a short woman for an orc. She was just 5'11. She wore a pink turban today and seemed to have been out working in her garden. 

"There's my baby. _Come give Nana a hug!"_ She called from the kitchen. When Bash hear her voice he went running.   
_"Nana!!"_ He yelled wrapping himself around her legs to hug her. Gray dropped Bash's backpack off on the couch and walked into the kitchen to give his mom a hug.   
"Hey mama." He hugged his mom close and kissed the top of her head. He noticed his mother scenting him and then looked down to Bash and sniffed again. Gray waited for the question.   
"Hey baby." She reached up and kissed his cheek. Picking Bash up and putting him on her hip. "You gonna help me pull those weeds today?" She asked the 4 year old in her arms.   
_"Yes Ma'am_." He hugged her neck and snuggled closer to her. That made Gray think for Bash snuggling into Anna the night before.   
"I'll be back around 5. I shouldn't be too long, _Just have to go collect at a few places today."_ Gray said to his mom. 

"Alright Baby...._be careful_ I love you." She said turning back to the door she came from just talking away to Bash. Gray knew his mother had to have smelled Anna on the both of them he was a little shocked he didn't get any questions. He showed himself out and got in his vehicle driving to his 1st location. He pulled his fogteeth hat on and was officially in work mode. 

Anna and Echo had decided to walk to the shops after lunch. Figuring it would cause them not to buy as many things that they didn't need. Echo had asked more questions about Gray that Anna was happy to answer. "So like last night you were glowing with happiness when you got home.....do you think this will turn into something serious??" Echo asked linking her arm with Anna's. Anna trusted Echo more than she had trusted anyone in her life. Echo saw a side of Anna no one else got to see.   
"Honestly Echo," Anna started with a sigh. "I think he's the one. I know it was just a 1st date but something just fucking clicked when I was with him. He kissed me and it was like a freaking jolt to my system. It's like nothing I have ever felt before." Anna gushed a little. She knew Echo would go back and tell Topaz and she didn't care.  
"Holy fuck....this is serious. I've never heard you say that before and I've been with you through like 2 serious partners." Echo thought back on the past relationships Anna had been in. Yes Anna had been in love with them but neither of them deserved the love she gave. Echo prayed to the powers that Be that this was something real. She didn't want to see her friend lose not one but two people out of this relationship. 

"I don't know...maybe it's just been so long since I've been involved with anyone i'm going insane. I mean I sent him a leg pic today. I don't do shit like that I'm always worried they will show someone." Anna's rambling brought Echo back to the conversation.   
"Bish you did what? Show me what pic you sent!" Echo got all excited. Her friend would take some stunning pictures, but never send them to anyone. Anna pulled her phone out and pulled up the leg pic she had sent. "Guuuuuuurrrrrrl. Yaaaaaas queen! If i were him I would be in love. Look at you showing that art work off." 

Anna hid most of her tattoos due to work. She had several but all were easily concealed. Her thighs, her wrist, her back, shoulder and neck all had something inked on them. She always enjoyed when someone discovered them one by one. It would be even more enjoyable cause now she even had a little one on her but just below her panty line. She couldn't wait for Gray to find that one. As the girls continued to walk down the side walk Anna pulled her phone out. She saw where Gray had sent her a video as she unlocked her phone and pressed play she saw it was of Bash. It started with Bash giggling which caught Echos attention. 

“Oh my stars is that Bash? OOOH he’s so fucking cute I can’t!” She stopped and watched the video with Anna . 

“Hey Bash who do we get to see tomorrow?” They heard Gray’s voice come through the speaker. 

“I get to see my friend Anna tomorrow!” The child happily exclaimed and burst into a fit of giggles again as he clapped his hands. Anna’s smile grew with every second that passed. 

“That has to the the cutest most sweetest baby I have ever seen.” Echo said as Anna watched the video again. 

“My heart can't handle this. God he’s so cute!” Anna commented as her cheeks began to hurt from grinning so hard. She felt tears prick at her eyes and she blinked them away. She wanted this happiness for the rest of her life. Anna typed a quick message back to Gray 

**" This has officially made my day. Nothing can ruin it."**

Gray was getting the last bit of the money from one of the partners the gang protected. Today had been an easy day, everyone one had their money and he didn't have to call Dorghu except when he was on his way back. He was in the shopping district in down town LA which sometimes was a bit harder to collect in. He had just taken the money from the clerk and thanked him for his time. Gray stepped out of the shop where Joss was waiting for him. "Got it all under control brother?" Joss asked kicking off the wall he had been leaning against. Gray held up the bag he was putting all the money in.   
"Got it...Let's get back so I can stop ridding in a car with your ugly mug." Gray laughed as he climbed up in his truck. Joss walking to the other side roared with laughter.   
"Man you're one to talk! Got all the ladies running into my arms with that face of yours." Joss and Gray were always like this. They had known each other since they were born and had been best friends since they were toddlers. Gray was itching to tell him about Anna, but just needed to figure out how to work it in. Now was his time.   
"Nah man you can have all the girls.....I'm pretty sure I just bagged the best one." Gray gloated to his friend. Joss turned to him and shoved Gray's shoulder.  
"You holding out on me?" He shoved him again. "Gimme all the nasty details."   
Gray rolled his eyes, Joss was always wanting the 'nasty details' when there never really was any. 

"So I've met someone...We've only been on one date and I'm taking her out again tomorrow morning. She's a nurse. Remember when Bash drank the bubbles and I had to take him to the ER?" Joss nodded hanging onto every word, looking right at Gray as he was talking. "Well she was the nurse that helped him and she was just so good with him...with both of us really. So she gave me hear card if I had any questions and I texted her like a month later and I asked her out. She came over to the house last night and Bash just adores her and she is so good with him. Man it's crazy." Gray leaned his head back against his head rest looking up at the roof of his truck.   
"I just really want this to work with her. Like I told her about Bash's mom and about being fogteeth....She apparently saw us not long after the er visit and she's taking it in stride. I don't know man maybe I'm jumping the gun on this." Bash turned his head to look at his friend who had silently been listening. Joss had a grin plastered across his face.   
"Dude. You're so love sick right now. It's cute on you." Joss teased. It was Gray's turn to shove him this time. "Seriously though dude....I'm really happy for you. I could tell today that there was something different. You haven't been sporting bitch face all day."   
"Man." Gray sat up and started the truck and pulled out of the ally. Making his way to drop off the money. 

After a few more rounds of teasing from Joss, Gray received his cut of the profits and headed back to get his kid. When he walked into his mother house Bash was sitting at the kitchen table eating at a plate of cookies. Gray chuckled as he saw that Bash was not in the same clothes He had been in when he brought him. He was in some of his clothes that Gray's mom liked to keep here for him. "_Daaaaad_!" Bash yelled jumping down from the chair and running to his dad.   
"Hey buddy! Have you had a good day with _Nana_?" Gray lifted him into the air and kissed his kid. 

"We did. We dug in the dirt, then watered the dirt, and _Nana_ let me pick these for Anna." He pointed over to the small bouquet of sunflowers and wild spiderlilys on the counter. Gray closed his eyes and sighed. Cat was out of the bag. 

"Well that was awfully nice of _Nana_ to let you pick those for Miss Anna. Did you tell her thank you?" Gray turned to set his son back in the chair. 

"Yes he did thank me and he was such a big help today. I'm washing the clothes he was wearing today. He had so much fun in the dirt. You have some time to wait or are you in a hurry?" Gray's mother asked. Gray took a moment to take his mother in. She didn't look as if she was chomping at the bit to ask about Anna. She seemed happy, almost calm about it. He knew his mother, she was a nosy woman and loved her gossip. He smiled as he watcher her reach over a snatch a cookie off of Bash's plate. 

"No_ mama_ I'm not in a hurry. Want me to make some dinner for us?" Gray walked over to the sink to wash his hands. He might have asked her, but he was going to do it anyway.  
"Oh thank you baby. I would like that." She sat down at the table with Bash and watched. 

When dinner was wrapped up and Gray was helping with the dishes, that was when his mother spoke up. "_So....Let's talk about Anna._" Gray smiled. He knew it. She had held off as long as she could. "_Bash told me he has a new friend. I though he meant a friend that he made at day care. So I ask him how he meet Anna and he said he met her the 1st time at the hospital. When he drank the bubbles. He said she was a nice nurse and didn't have to give him a shot._" His mother stops and looks at him with her hand on her hips and a slight smirk. Gray turned to face her crossing his arms. He leaned against the sink waiting for her to continue. "_So I ask Bash. 'Is this new friend of yours also your daddy's friend?' He tells me 'Oh yes Nana. Dada likes her very much. I saw him kiss her! _'." His mom now cocks an eye brow at him. 'Damn' Gray thinks as he looks down and smiles. He knew he should have made sure Bash stayed in bed before he kissed her on his couch that night. Bash looks back up as his mom and she has the most mischievous look to her. 

"_So he then tells me that Miss Anna came to the house last night and had dinner. He tells me that he picked her a flower and wants to give her more flowers cause it makes her smile and he likes when Miss Anna smiles. So son?_" She now lays her hand on the sink and leans on it. She locks eyes with Gray's.

"_Geeze mom... You know it's weird to gossip with a kid right?_" He chuckled earning him a light smack from his mother.   
_"Vorgreh I am serious!"_ She said using his real name."_I smelled her on you both very faintly when you hugged me but I thought maybe it was something eIse. I just want to hear about her. If she has made this big an impact on Bash and you have taken her out then it has to be something. You haven't gone out since.._"

_"Please....Mom I know._" Gray stopped her before he mentioned Bash's mother. Her name still made him feel bitter about everything. "Yes. Lets go sit down and I'll tell you about Anna." He smiled and gestured to the sitting room where Bash was watching cartoons and coloring. As Gray made himself comfortable on his mothers couch he imagined what it would be like bringing Anna here. 

Seeing her in his childhood home. Gray begins telling his mother about Anna and how he hasn't felt like this for a woman. "Mom like I know it's only been one date, but it just feels different with her. You should see her with Bash...it's like natural. They just clicked too he almost likes her more than me." Gray looks over at his kid who has briefly looked up from his coloring to see what the cartoons on tv are doing. "She knows about everything too." 

"Well... It sounds like I need to meet this amazing Miss Anna." His mother says crossing her leg and leaning back in her chair. "Are you bringing her to Bash's birthday party next month?" 

Gray hadn't even though that far ahead. "Please _Dada_. I want Miss Anna to come." Bash looked up pleading with his big brown eyes.

"Of course Miss Anna will come Buddy.. How about you ask her tomorrow?" Gray suggested, Knowing Bash would love to ask Anna. Bash cheered and started on a new drawing. "Imma draw Miss Anna a picture." He said determined and got to work on drawing. 

"Do you have a picture of her?" His mom asked after a few moments of Bash rambling about the colors. 

"Oh yea. Mom I just want to warn you....she's gorgeous." Gray dead panned as he pulled his phone from his back pocket. He scrolled through his photos, being sure to skip the one from this morning. "Here she is." Gray turned his phone to his mother displaying a photo of Anna standing next to an older woman who Anna looked very much like. Her brown hair was curled and she had a daisy flower crown on. He assumed it was a wedding from the way both of them were dressed. "That's a picture of her and her mother." He finished up. Gray's mom took the phone and held it out to see it better. A slight look of shock fell over he face but was quickly gone.   
"She is very pretty. I didn't even think you were into humans....Good job son." She handed the phone back. Gray's mother had always been very open minded. His older sister was dating a human woman as well. It hadn't gone over well when his father was still alive. He was very old school, but he had come around to it once he met his sister's significant other. He still complained about it from time to time, but he was always happy to see them when they came over. 

"Yea....I didn't expect to be dating a human ever. She's just different you know. I told you how she was with Bash at the hospital. It's like she sees past the Orc and just treats us we are all the same. I can already tell she's such a good person." Gray clears his throat to stop the word vomit from falling out. His mother just smiled and rests her cheek against her fist. She knows the feeling he's going through but she doesn't say anything yet. She's going to wait for him to figure it out 1st. 

"_Well baby I'm happy for you. Just remember...not everyone's going to like it, but you two are consenting adults and I trust both your judgments. I love you baby. You know that._"

"I love you too _Mama_. You better be sweet when you meet her." Gray points his finger accusingly. His mother laughs loudly at her son's empty threat. "Oh baby. you should be worried about how I'm going to embarrass you. Aren't we Bash?" She looks down to her grandson, only to realize he's too engrossed in his drawing to 'Miss Anna."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always...will be coming back to edit.

Gray checked his phone to make sure the address was correct and began the climb to Apt. #C17. As he stood out side the door holding Bash in his arms he happened to see the cracking of a door just 3 apartments down. He turned to glance down the hallway at the slight movement. His ears twitched as he hard the sound of two peoples whispering.   
"That's got to be him." One voice said.  
"Well no shit. He's standing out side her door with the kid."   
Gray laughed. Those had to be Anna's friend he had heard so much about. He knocked on the door and waited for Anna to answer. He heard her call to him, letting him know it was open. He opened the door, letting Bash down to walk on his own.   
"Remember your manners. We're not in our home." He said to Bash. The child nodded and looked around. Gray did the same taking in the way her home was decorated. Her kitchen was mostly pink and cream appliances. He smiled at that thinking that some how suited her. The living room was small but the way it was set up gave it the illusion of a bigger area. He looked to the shelf in the corner that held various little pots of succulents and cacti. He remembered her telling him she was obsessed with plants, but cacti seemed to be the only thing she could keep alive.   
"Hey you two." Gray her voice from behind him. When he turned there she was in a sundress with some sandals. He didn't think she could get any cutter. Bash began running to Anna.   
"Hi!" he squealed as Anna held her arms out to pick him up. She lifted him in her arms and gave him a hug blowing a raspberry on his cheek.   
"How are you today Bash?" She asked as the child giggled.   
"I'm fine."Bash rested his head on Anna's shoulder. Anna then turned her attention to Gray. He just stood there, smiling like an idiot.   
"Gray." She smiled then looked down a bit bashful. She liked the way he was looking at her.  
"Ready to get some waffles?" Gray suggested heading towards her door. It took all he could not to just suggest they stay in today.

The drive to the little dinner was filled with Bash chatting away to Anna about his week at day care and at his grandmother's. He had told Anna that he picked her some flowers, "But _dada_ left them at _nana'_s._" _Bash glared at his father in the front seat. Gray looked back at him from the rear view mirror. Anna was not quiet sure what where Bash had said he left the flowers.She had only just relieved what _Dada _was, but that one wasn't too hard.   
"Kid are you ever gonna let me apologize?" Anna laughed from the passengers seat. Gray smiled over at her and took her hand in his. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he raised her knuckles to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it. 

The little dinner they arrived too was one Anna had passed by many times but never went into. It was set up to look like 50's style diner. When they walked in Anna became just as excited as Bash. It was a retro dinner with the multicolored checker floor, a soda fountain with a soda jerk up front with the cashier, some little booths and a juke box. Bash seemed to lead Anna and his father to a booth. "We always sit here" Bash smiled. "Miss Anna please sit next to me." Bash asked. Anna couldn't say no if she wanted to she was being pulled in by those big brown eyes and that sweet little tusky smile.  
"Well I would love to ." She sits down next to him in the booth and hugs him to her side. Bash wrapped his arms around her neck and grinned. Gray couldn't believe the luck he had right now. A beautiful woman sitting across from him, who genuinely wanted to be there, who his son seemed to be just as taken with. He watched as Anna lifted the Menu, asking Bash what he recommended. He took his phone out of his pocket and quickly snapped a picture of them looking over the menu. Breakfast was amazing. Gray and Anna were able to talk while Bash colored. He found out that she was from the south and had moved here to try and get out of her small home town. "They say you never leave there so I got out as soon as I was able to. Also...I just really needed to be somewhere else ya know?" Anna paused remember the reason she left home. Gray noticed Anna's mood tip some when she mentioned needing to get out of somewhere. The way she said it was almost like she was made to leave. He would be sure to ask her later when they were alone. He didn't want to push if it was a difficult conversation. Anna quickly snapped back and smiled "I was terrified...I moved here not knowing anyone. I started college and met Echo. Her and I lived together all through school and when she met Topaz I moved out to give them space, but they followed me and moved in a few doors down." Anna rolled her eyes, but had a huge smile on her face.  
"Oh yea I caught them snooping this morning when I got to your door." Gray teased, Anna rolled her eyes again and that smile never left her face.  
"They are dying to meet you by the way." She added.  
They talked a little more and Gray picked up the check. The park was their next destination and once again Bash was leading the way, this time he had a hold of Anna's hand. Gray took her free hand and laced his fingers between here. He felt her squeeze his hand briefly and shot him a coy smile over her shoulder. 

The park was hardly crowded a couple here and there with their kid or dog. Bash had pulled Anna to the swings and asked her to push him. Anna, of course, did as she was asked. She followed him to where ever he dragged her too. Anna was enjoying her self being tugged here and there by the child, it brought a joy into her heart that she had never really felt before. Bash dragged her into a tunnel where he just sat and looked at her. Anna crouched and crawled in after him "You know it's hard to do this in a dress my guy." She carefully maneuvered her way into the tune. Bash just smiled. The sight was hilarious to Gray ,as he laughed at the grown woman crawling into a tunnel after his son. A sudden ringing from his cell phone cut him off. He picked it up and saw the unmistakable number for his clan leader scrolled across the phone. He spared a quick glance to the tunnel and stepped away to take the call. "_Yea_."

Anna was a bit cramped in the tunnel with her back pressed against it and bending her neck to look at bash. "Why we sitting in here buddy? I'm a little too big to be in here."  
"_Dada's_ too big to fit in here. I hide in here sometimes when he wants to leave. I was just seeing if you could fit in here too. Now we can both hide!" He cheered and began crawling out of the tunnel. Anna just shook her head and smiled, following Bash out of the tunnel as carefully as she had climbed in. When she was able to get out she looked around to spot Gray. He was standing further away with his back to them with his phone to his ear. A sudden worry ,Anna couldn't explain, fell over her and she looked to where Bash was heading off to and followed him still keeping a close eye on Gray.

The call was not something he wanted. There had been a drive by at one of the member's house. Dorghu had called a meeting at church to go over what the next step was. Gray had to leave NOW. He called his mother, to see if he could drop Bash off but she was not at home. He cursed under his breath in Orcish and looked to Anna...He had no doubt she would watch after him, but he hated to ask her especially when he was having to cut their date short. He quickly made his way over to her. "Hey babe." Gray called out to her. Anna turned around. He saw the worry wash over her face...he didn't like that.   
"I'm so sorry....my leader called. I have to run... some shit has gone down and I have to go now. I hate to ask you but can you look after Bash till I get back? I'll call you as soon as I can but I have got to go now." Gray was talking fast but his voice was hard. Anna knew he was getting into the mind set he needed to be in for what was about to happen.   
"Yes of course. You go ahead. My apartment's not far from here we can walk back when he's done playing." Anna looked back to Bash who she was pushing on the merry-go-round.   
"Ok...don't be out here too long....there was a drive by and I don't want either of you getting hurt. So just keep an eye out and head back home as soon as you can round him up and leave." Gray stepped forward to stop the merry-go-round. "_Sebastian_." He used his full name and spoke directly in Orcish, kneeling down to be eye leave with his son. Bash's bright smile fell, the seriousness of the situation sat upon his face as he waited to hear what his father needed to say. "I'v gotta head to church. I'm leaving you with miss Anna so you can look out for her. Listen to her though ok? When she says it's time to go don't hide from her just listen. You remember what I told you about when I go to church right?" Bash steppes off the merry-go-round and takes Anna's hand.   
"Church means it could be dangerous for us. _Nana _saidwhen you go to church it's safer for us in the house." Bash looks up at Anna and then looks back to his dad. "I'll make sure Miss Anna stays safe." Gray smiled and rubbed his hand over Bash's head.   
"You're a good kid. I'll keep you I think." Gray kissed his forehead and stood back up. He looked down at Anna and leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. Her hand finding his side for a breif moment as he leaned his forehead into hers giving her a light headbutt.   
"You guys be careful. If you need any help call my mother. I'll text it to you." He pressed his lips against hers one last time and headed towards his truck.  
"Be careful your self Gray." She called out after him squeezing Bash's hand. She looked down at the child and smiled. She didn't think her smile was convincing but Bash grinned back at her.   
"I'm ready to go now Miss Anna." Anna nodded and lead Bash back to her place. They talked a little. She was nervous and kept her eyes on her surroundings. Bash would talk about random things as they walked past them and pointed out places he would go with his dad. He seemed to know how to keep Anna's mind off of what was going on, better than she did.

When Anna got them safely to her apartment she looked around. Her apartment was not very child friendly she realized. That was something she would soon change if Gray and Bash were to become part of her life. "You wanna watch a movie?" She asked turning her tv on and pulling up Netflix. She glanced at her watch and it was close to lunch time. "Are you hungry at all?" Bash sat on her couch with his hands in his lap. She though for a moment that was a little stiff for the child. Anna handed him the remote and he started looking through the Movies. He settled on a cartoon about a little vampire girl. Anna sat next to him when she noticed that he was still a little stiff. "Hey Bash, what's wrong honey?" She wrapped her arm around the little boy and looked down at him. His hands firmly clasped in his lap. "_Dada_ told me to be careful in here when we came to get you. I'm not suppose to touch other peoples things unless they say it's ok." He said looking up at Anna with the biggest brown eyes. She laughed a little and pulled the boy into her lap, hugging him close to her. "Why are you so cute!? " She kissed his cheek and he started to laugh hugging her back. "You can do what ever you want sweetie! I want you and your father to always feel welcome in my house." She kissed his forehead which caused him to emit a small rumble that sounded like a purr. "You're pretty great Miss Anna. I'm glad we found you." Bash snuggled into Anna's arms and rested his head on her chest. Anna sat back on the sofa and held Bash while they watched the little vampire girl cartoon. She was also glad they had found her.  
After a few episodes of the cartoon Anna's stomach started to growl. Bash sat up in her lap and looked at her stomach then back at her. Then his stomach growled and Anna laughed and looked at his stomach. "I think it's time for some...chicken finger?" She smiled. Bash crawled out of her lap cheering. "Why don't you keep watching tv, I'll get us some lunch and we can watch tv at the coffee table." She walked into her kitchen and checked her phone while she was heading to her freezer. There was a text from Gray with his mom's phone number and a few from Echo.   
**"Are you home?" "Let me know when you're home" "I need to come over when you're home" "Bish answer me!"**  
Anna laughed and called her friend. Echo answered on the 2nd ring. "I am already walking to your apartment." Echo answered and Anna could hear the closing on her door.   
"Fair warning I have a child with me Echo. Watch your language."   
"Oh my gosh do I get to meet Gray and Bash?" Echo's voice was beyond excited.   
"Just Bash. Gray had to go take care of some stuff and asked if I could watch after Bash." Anna's door opened and Echo was standing in her door way. Bash was staring right at her and then looked back to Anna with a concerned look. "It's ok Bash." Anna said hanging up the phone and walking over the the sofa. "This is my best friend Echo. She lives just down the hall from me and comes by all the time."  
"Hello Bash." Echo lowers her phone from her ear and walks towards the child. She sticks her hand out for him to shake. He lifts his hand a places it in hers his eyes never leaving her face. "It's nice to finally meet you in person. Anna here tells me a lot about you and your daddy." Bash shakes her hand and looked to Anna. She smiles and that causes Bash to finally say something.   
"Hi. Were you the ones peeking out of the door this morning when...when I was here with my dad?" Anna threw her head back in laughter and pointed at Echo.  
"Busted." Anna laughed and went back to the kitchen to finish getting lunch ready. "Bash why don't you see if Echo wants to join us for lunch?"   
"We're having chicken fingers Echo. Do you want some?" Bash asked as Echo walked into the kitchen with me.   
"I would love to have some chickey fingies with you guys." She said loud enough for Bash to hear. "Oh my gosh he is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Echo said where only Anna can hear.   
"Isn't he?" Anna pulled the chicken fingers out of her freezer and placed them on a baking sheet.   
"So Gray had some stuff to take care of? Like." Echo glanced to Bash on the couch. "Fogteeth stuff?" Echo asked quietly, turning Anna's stove on.   
"Yea. He said he had to go to church, he was kind of in a hurry so I assume something bad happened. He said he would call me later. So I get to spend some time with this little guy today. Anna smiled over at Bash who was watching them from over the back on the couch. He ducked down when Anna playfully squinted at him. A bunch of giggles followed and he peaked back up over the couch.   
"You are loving this aren't you?" Echo teased. "Getting to play mommy."   
"Be nice. I'm not playing mommy. I'm looking after a sweet little boy who's dad I happen to be very fond of."

Once Anna had finished lunch they all sat at the coffee table in her living room and watched more cartoons. Echo was more familiar with the cartoon than Anna was and her and Bash talked about the characters and who they liked the best in the show. Anna checked her phone to see the time. I was getting close to 2 and she hadn't heard from Gray. She tried not to worry too much, knowing that wouldn't help her. She did how ever save Gray's mothers number in her phone just in case. 2:00 slid into 3:00 and quickly 4:00. By 5PM she had already decided that it might be a while before she hears from Gray. She sets up her guest bedroom, just in case Bash is going to stay the night. Anna orders some food for them both, letting Bash choose what they eat. Pizza was the winner. She made a mental note to go grocery shopping tomorrow so if Bash stays with her again she can make him dinner instead of feeding him junk. Bash didn't ask about his father the whole time, but by the conversation they had at the park, this seemed to be something the child might be use to. Anna didn't ask any questions, just continued to spend the evening with Bash. After they were done with dinner Anna curled up on the couch with Bash and put a movie on for them and popped some popcorn to snack on."Anna?" Bash asked picking at pieces of pop corn.  
"What's up?" Anna asked looking down at him. Bash was still putting popcorn in his mouth and watching the tv.  
"Are you going to be my _mama_?" Bash didn't tear his eyes way from the screen.  
"Am i going to be your what, baby?" Anna asked not sure what that word meant.  
"My mama?" Bas said again in English. Anna's breath caught in her chest and she stuttered over her 1st words.   
"i--ii- Wh-what makes you ask that sweetie?" Anna tries to calm her self. To Bash this questions wasn't meant to be heavy. To a child it was just a questions. To Anna it was much more.   
"_Dada_ hasn't really acted like this with anyone else. He talks about you all the time and he talks to you a lot. I also like you Miss Anna. I would be sad if you were to go away." Bash looks up at her and smiles while putting more pop corn in his mouth and chewing.   
"Well baby. I don't know about being your mama, but I can promise you I am not planning on going anywhere. I like you and your daddy very much. I hope to be in your life from now on." She tries to form a sentence that he can understand. She knows that being a part of both of there lives could be hard at times, but she's ready for it. She had grown to love this child and her feeling for Gray are stronger now.   
"_Dada_ has been happier since you kissed him that night. He sings to himself....it's really bad." Bash giggles. Anna's heart jumped in her chest.   
"Bash, I am very happy that I met you and your dad. I am also very happy I got to spend the day with you." Anna sat up and pulled Bash into her lap. Bash hugged her and kissed her cheek.  
"I had fun today. You may not have any toys but you have lots of stuff to color with." Bash looked to the markers, colored pencils, crayons and coloring books all over Anna's coffee table. They had spent a good hour coloring earlier and Anna had many pieces of art to show for it. She had placed every single one of them on her fridge. Bash jumped from her lap and went to get a piece of paper to start another drawing. Anna smiled and just watched him. She couldn't believe how wrapped around this little boy's finger she was. When he was done a few minuets later he held it up and Anna's heart exploded with emotions. She pulled Bash to her. "What's this?" She asked feeling the prickle of tears at her eyes.   
"I drew you and me and _Dada_." He pointed out each one of them as he named who was who. Above the picture were hearts over each head and sloppily there was an I and a U on each end.   
"Bash thank you so much. How about we go get a frame for this one and I put it in my room?"   
"Yea!" Bash squealed and pulled out of Anna's arms to head to her room. Anna followed him still fighting back tears. She reached up into her closet and took out a few picture frames. She laid them out on her bed and sized the picture to it. She chose a plain white one and had a though. "Why don't you decorate this for me too? I have some googly eyes, some pipe cleaners, some stars. I have all kinds of stuff you can glue to it. I'll help you with the hot glue gun." Anna started to take the old photo out of the frame.  
"Who's that in the picture?" Bash asked looking at the photo. Anna looked down at the photo and sighed. It was an old memory. It was a photo of her and her ex. Many things had gone wrong in that relationship and she knew eventually she would need to tell Gray about. Anna felt guilty not coming clean the night Gray had told her about his ex, but she had just held this secret for so long it almost seemed bad to open it back up.  
"Oh this was just someone I use to know. I haven't seen him in a long time." Anna folded the photo and slipped in it the trash next to her night stand. "So how about this frame?" He held it up once she put the picture he had drawn in it.   
"Needs googly eyes." He smiled. Anna nodded. It did need googly eyes. She took down the supplies and they made work of gluing stars and googly eyes on the frame. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S SEX IN THIS!

After decorating the frame they settled back on the couch to watch another movie. She knew Bash had to be getting sleepy from the way he rubbed his eyes and would lay in her arms. When the sad movie about a dinosaur was almost over she looked down and saw that Bash was out like a light. Anna looked at her phone and it was 8:40. She carefully picked up the child and carried him to her guest room. She laid him under the sheets and turned on a lamp in the corner in case he woke up. She left the door opened a little and headed to her room. Anna took her phone and shot gray a text. 

**"Bash is sleeping. I will be awake just call me. Hope you are ok." **

She went back to her room and looked down at the frames laying on her bed. She needed to take the photos out. She had taken them all down after she had left her ex and just never looked at the frames again. 'Out of sight, out of mind." she whispered to herself. They were all dusty and hadn't been touched since she moved into the apartment. She began taking the photos of her and the man in them out and threw them in the trash one after the other. The pain wasn't as bad anymore she still had moments where she thought about him, but that was only when her knee would act up or she felt the scar under her tattoo on her side. That was a rough time in her life and when she left home to start over new in LA, it had put more of a toll on her than she expected. Echo was the only person who knew what had happened back home, but that was because she was there for the break downs when everything became too much. Anna thought over how she would tell Gray about all this. She put the frames back up in her closet and went to lock her front door. Turning all the lights off and putting the pizza back in her fridge she heard little foot steps and looked down the hall. Bash stood right out side the hall way in her living room rubbing his eyes.   
"Hey Bash. You ok?" She asked walking towards him. H nodded and lifted his arms for her to pick him up. Anna lifted him into her arms and felt him latch onto her neck, laying his head on her shoulder.   
"Can I sleep in bed with you please?" He asked in such a tired voice it made Anna smile.   
"Yes, you can come sleep in my bed." She carried him to her room and placed him on one side. She took some sleep clothes and changed into them in her bathroom. When she came back Bash was already fast asleep. Anna climbed into bed and placed her phone on the night stand. She turned on her tv and put on some show to entertain her while she sat up and waited for Gray. Bash scooted closer to her in his sleep and laid his head on her hip. She smiled down to him and at that moment her phone started to vibrate. She looked over and Gray was calling her. Her heart jumped in her throat and she answered.   
"Gray?" She was quiet not to wake Bash.  
"Hey. I'm so sorry Anna....I had no idea this was going to take so long I'm so so..." Gray started. His voice was still so deep and dark sounding. Something bad had happened tonight and she could feel it.   
"Gray honey, It's fine. Bash is sleeping so just head over here. I need to put my hands on you to know you're ok." Anna's heart raced. She hadn't allowed the worry to creep too deep into her, but now that she had him on the phone every scenario that could have happened swam through her head.   
"I'll be there in a bit baby." He said deeply into the phone. "I'm going to swing by my place and get a few things for me and Bash." He took in a breath and Anna just barely heard it shake. "Thank you." He said quietly. "Thank you for.."  
"Just hurry up and get here you big lug." Anna tried to smile so it would be heard through her words. He could thank her once he got there, but right now she just wanted him in her apartment safe.  
"Ok." He said and sighed hanging up the phone.  
  
Gray slipped his phone into his pocket and lit up a cigarette. He didn't smoke around Bash and tried not to smoke period, but after tonight, after what happened he needed just this one. He looked down and his bloodied knuckles and could still feel his fist laying into the face of the Altamira who was involved in the drive by. He flexed his fist to try and easy the ache it held. The plume of smoke left his mouth and nostrils. He had done things tonight that he never wanted to have to tell Anna about, but he knew if she was to be a part of his life, then that talk was inevitable. He looked around the bar they had all come back to. He shook his head and snuffed out the cigarette, making his way out the door.   
"Heading out already?" Joss asked. He had a bloody nose and was holding his side. Joss had gotten a bad end but still came out better than the member he took down. "Not even one celebratory drink?"  
"Nah man. I got my boy to get home to. Sitter wants me home asap.  
"Oh shit. Someone's got their lady love calling him home." Joss teased. Gray cut him a look and clapped him one good time on the shoulder. Joss winced, laughing a bit.  
"Maybe so Jossy boy." Gray smiled flicking Joss's forehead and walking to his truck. He would need to clean up before he walked into Anna's apartment. 

  
After he stepped out of his shower he looked over his hands and body. He had a few bruises coming up but luckily no knew scars. His knuckles were scared up so much already, the new ones wouldn't even matter. He sighed and looked down at the bloody clothes on his floor. Those would never be the same again. He leaned against his counter and dipped his head down. " Anna, Anna, Anna. How do I even begin to tell you what happened tonight." He murmured to himself. He pushed himself off the counter and walked to his room. Gray threw on some sweat pants and a wife lover before making his way to his son's room to grab some things for him. He got him a change of clothes and some pj's just in case. He also picked up the invitation to Bash's party his son had made for Anna. He would let him give it to her in the morning. Gray made sure he had everything and pulled a fogteeth hoodie over him. He threw the bag over his shoulder and made his way back to the truck. 

Anna heard the soft knocking on her door. She eased her self out of bed and placed Bashed head softly onto the pillow. She quickly walked to her door and unlocked it pulling it open. There Gray stood looking her right in the eyes. Something came over Anna and she flung her self at him. He picked her up in his arms pressing his lips roughly to hers. She felt the graze of his tusks on her skin and she didn't care. Her body was on fire. Her hands wound around his neck and grasped to the back on his head. On hand held her firmly at the thigh locking her legs around his waist while his other rested on her waist. His fingers found skin under her shirt. Gray didn't know what came over either of them, but her smell was too intoxicating for him to stop. He walked forward and kicked her door closed. He pushed her back against the nearest wall and pressed his body flush to hers. His lips trailed down her jaw to her neck where he lightly bit her. The quiet moan that left her lips urged him to do more. "Jirak, what are you doing to me?" He mumbled into her collar bone.  
"What ever you're doing to me." Anna leaned her head back against the wall. Gray kissed her throat a few more times and eased her down. Anna wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. She buried her face in his chest and sighed. "I had no idea how worried I was until you called me." Gray kissed the top of her head and took in a deep breath smelling her hair.  
"I'm sorry baby." He kissed the top of her head again. "Was Bash any trouble today?" Gray finally looked around the living room. The coffee table was still covered in all the art supplies Anna had taken down for him. "I see you guys colored." Gray pulled away a bit as he felt Anna let go and step towards the table.   
"You should come see my fridge. It's 100 times better now." She giggled. Gray loved that sound. She reached her hand out for his and lead him to her kitchen. Gray smiled as he saw the 1st master piece by his son. Anna turned on the kitchen light for them to see it better. Gray began to chuckle there had to be at least 10 pictures on her fridge and all of them done by his son. There were flowers and animals and one of Gray and Bash holding hands. He turned to look at Anna who's arms were crossed over her chest but she had the biggest grin on her face looking over the drawings.   
"We had a blast today. We colored, we watched this little vampire girl cartoon, we had chicken fingers and Pizza, then we watched 'The Good Dinosaur', which in my opinion is wrongly named." Gray walked towards Anna and took her back in his arms.   
"Thank you so much for looking after him." Gray leaned down and kissed her lips again. Seeing her like this was doing a number on him. Not only was she in a pair of small shorts and a thin tank top, but she was standing in the kitchen looking over the drawings his son had made for her, smiling like it was the proudest moment in her life. Gray never thought that a woman, taking this good care of his son would be a turn on for him, but here he was, ready to fuck her into oblivion. Anna licked at his bottom lip when she felt him press his hardening dick into her. She smirked pulling back a bit to look up at him. Grey's eyes were hooded and the golden yellow they normally were have been almost over run by his blown out pupil.   
"It's my pleasure. I'm just glad you're back here and I can see you're ok." Anna's hand traveled from his waist to the band of his lowly hung sweatpants. Anna felt his abs tighten as her fingers brushed over the skin before her hand slid down the front of his pants and she felt how hard he was now. Gray's breath hitched in his throat at the feeling of her touch. He closed his eyes and slid his hand to cup her neck.   
"I'll always come back to Bash and you." Gray's voice was gravely now. Deeper than she had ever heard it. Anna pinched her legs together to relieve some of the aching desire building up. Gray took one deep breath and could smell her lust and desire. She wanted him and that made him harder. He picked her up and walked her to the counter, setting her down on the counter top as he assaulted her neck with licks and bites. The small moans he heard earlier were back. He felt her hand back at his hardened cock and thrusted one time into her hand to show he wanted her to touch him. Anna's hand began to work his hardened dick. She hooked her leg around his waist and pulled him closer to her body. Using the heel of her foot and her one free had she worked his pants down, freeing his now fully erect cock. Gray pulled away to look at her. Anna's brown eyes were darker than he had ever seen them and he smiled down at her. Gray hooked his fingers under her tank top and slid his hands up her sides to help her remove it. Anna lifted her arms, allowing him to remove the shirt and see her. Gray's breath caught in his chest. Without realizing it he let a low growl emit from his throat before he laid his hand over her full, bare breast. Anna sighed into his touch and leaned into him. He captured her lips and ran his other hand up her side. He didn't know how he would ever keep his hands off her now. Her skin was smooth and warm. She, her self, was soft and he loved it.   
"I'm going to worship every inch of your body." He yanked her forward by her calve, pulling her close and grinding his pelvis into her. The moan that left her lips had his mouth watering. Anna released his cock and he growled at the loss of contact. Her hands slid up under his pull over as the pads of her fingers felt ever muscle and every scar over his abdomen. His skin was on fire and all she wanted was to be pressed against him. Gray had the same thought. He pulled away just far enough to yank the hoodie off over his head, pulling his shirt along with it. Anna took that time to look over his body and take in every molten mark, every scar, every bit of his skin. He was beautiful and she would make sure he knew that.   
Gray hooked his thumbs in the band of her shorts. Pulling her closer to his body and lifting her enough off the counter to slid her shorts down to her thighs. He sat her back on the counter and chuckled to himself when she hissed at the cold counter top on her bottom. He pushed the shorts to her knee then let them fall to the floor. She was now bare before him on the counter. Her skin flushed at every inch. He looked her over one more time.   
"So perfect." His hand cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch.   
"Such a charmer." She cooed. Gray leaned back into her and kissed her lips. His tongue brushed over her lips as she parted them to allow him entrance. Gray was over whelmed with how good she smelled to him. He needed to remember to keep himself in check. His hand traveled down between her thighs and pressed against her slit. He could feel how wet she was and the arousal grew 10 fold. "Baby girl you're already so wet for me. How am I suppose to control myself?" He growled into her ear.   
"You're not." She said back rolling her hips into his hand. Anna was going insane. She ached to be touch and her clit ached from the arousal he had built up in her. After Gray had resisted what she had said his finger plunged into her wet entrance. His thumb rubbed against her clit it fast circles. Anna lifted her hand to her mouth to suppress the moan that Gray dragged from her. Gray smirked as he bit into the side of her throat, scrapping his tusks against her soft skin. Gray worked his fingers slowly in and out of her, tapping her clit. Every time his thumb would make contact with the bundle of nerves her body would jolt and press against his. He was loving every second of this. He started to feel her walls flutter around his fingers and he with drew them. If she was going to cum, the 1st time was going to be on his cock.  
Anna whined as he pulled his finger from her. She was so close and he made her feel so good. She took his cock in her hand and lined it to her entrance. Anna locked her eyes with his and pulled him closer with one of her legs hooked around his waist. He stepped closer and she could feel the head pressing against her. Not once did they break eye contact with one another. Gray pushed inside of her slowly allowing her to adjust. Anna knew he was bigger than she had ever had and this would take some getting use to, but she was aching to be fucked and wanted every inch Gray could give her. Gray pulled Anna closer to the edge of the counter and leaned her back a bit to get a better angle. He looked down for a moment to watch his cock sink into her more. The sight of his dick disappearing into her was better than any Porn he had ever watched. Anna allowed a lude moan to leave her mouth and she rolled her hips to push Gray in more. "Jirak you're so tight." Gray moaned out as he pushed into her a bit more. He began to thrust his hips, unable to hold back any longer. Anna's back arched as he slowly pulled in and out a little more each time. Anna covered her mouth and moaned into her hand. Gray wanted to hear her at her loudest, but right now was not the time to be loud. Anna tightened her legs around his waist pulling him more into her. Gray pushed in more this time. Her moans were getting louder but she was doing her best to keep them muffled. Gray grabbed on to her hips watching as his grey blue skin looked in contrast to hers. His fingers sunk into the plump flesh on her hips as he lost control and slammed into her. Anna bit into the plam of her hand as Gray slammed into her one again.She was getting fucked on her kitchen counter by the sexiest man she had ever met and she couldn't even yell out. Some how, it made this 10 times hotter. Gray continued to snap his hips into her, he pulled out just to slam back into her a few times causing her full breasts to bounce with every impact. "This is my new favorite image." Gray said. His voice was gravel and dark. She looked back to his eyes and locked her gaze to his. Anna had never felt better. That familiar warm feeling was building up in the pit of her stomach. She began to roll her hips as Gray thrust deeper into her. "Gray, I'm gonna.." She started, Gray pulled her body to his, pressing his lips to hers hungrily. He lifted her off the counters and started bouncing her on his dick. The way he moved her had him going deeper in her and hitting her in all the right places. Her clit was receiving friction and pushing her closer to the edge. It wasn't long before the pleasure release washed over her body. Her legs shook as he sat her back down and thrusted into her pressing his thumb to her clit and riding out each convulsion of her walls around his dick. The tightening and relaxing of her walls was getting him to where he wanted to be. He watched her lay back on her counter , spent . His thrust became faster and sporadic as his own orgasm took over him. He pulled out just in time to catch it in his hand. He came more than he was use to and some fell to the floor. He just looked back up to Anna who now was sliding off her counter. Her eyes met his and she had a devilish smile.   
"Let me help you with that." She placed her hands on his hips and pushed him towards her sink for him to dump his had full into it. As he reached to do so he felt her warm tongue on the head of his dick. He looked down and Anna was there on her knees taking his dick in her mouth. She looked up to him through her eyes lashes and winked. She sucked him a few times and let the head pop out of her mouth. "There. All clean." She stood back up and walked back to get her shorts and shirt back on. She picked up his pants and shirt and tossed them back to him. "We better get to bed before the kid wakes up." She winked and made her way back to her bed room. Gray stood there for a moment in pure shock. He knew right then and there. He was in love.   
He pulled his sweat pants on and made his way back to where Anna headed. He walked in and looked at the sight before him. Anna had already crawled into bed and Bash had snuggled his way up next to her. "Jirak's ghost." he muttered. Anna looked from Bash to him and smiled.  
"What?" She asked quietly.   
"Just you. You're so beautiful. I don't deserve anyone close to you, but I'm going to be a barbarian and keep you anyway." Gray walked towards her and keeled at her side of the bed. Anna lifted her hand and caressed his cheek.   
"Shut your mouth and get in bed." She giggled. Gray stood up and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Gray walked to the other side and climbed in. He never through he would be in this situation. Laying in bed with Anna with his son nestled to her side between them. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Hey?"  
"Yes love?" she placed her hand on his check rubbing her thumb over his cheek bone. 

I’m sorry our 1st time was on your counter. I was picturing something a little more….not kitchen counter.” Gray whispered to her in the dark. “It’s fine. We can do it the right way next time. You know hire a baby sitter and everything.” She smiled to him in the dark. “Yea sounds good.” He nodded and looked down to his son sleeping soundly in Anna’s arm. “I really do appreciate you being with him today. I honestly don't think you know what it means to me.” Gray takes Anna’s hand that is resting on his cheek and kissed each knuckle on her had.

“I loved having him today. He’s such a good kid.” Anna glanced at the picture in the googly eyed star frame behind Gray. “He really means a lot to me too, Gray.” Anna bit her lip and looked back into Gray’s eyes. He rolls over to see what Anna has glanced at and takes the picture frame in his hands. He looked at the drawing that was his son’s notorious art style. He feared his heart would burst as he looked at the drawing of all three of them standing under a banner that read I hear hear heart U. He placed the frame back on Anna’s night stand and laid back down looking into her eyes

“You mean a lot to us too baby.” Gray leaned over his sleeping son and pressed his lips to Anna’s. 


	6. Chapter 6

Anna awoke to two sleeping orcs in her bed. She smiled and took in her surroundings before getting up. Gray was laid on his back with his arm over his eyes. The light sound of snores came from him, as Bash was laid out in a similar fashion. Anna giggled quietly and smiled at how much like his father he was. She carefully climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast for them all. Omelets looked like the winning meal. Before she could even get everything out to start making breakfast she heard little feet coming towards her. She turned round and saw Bash walking towards her rubbing his eyes. “Well good morning sleepy head.” Anna picked him up and held him on her hip kissing his cheek. “Did you sleep ok?” "Mmhmm.“ Bash laid his head on Anna’s shoulder and nodded. He snuggled into her and looked to the food on the counter. "Are you hungry? Wanna help me make breakfast?"   
"Yes.” He smiled.   
Anna sat him down on the floor and went to get him a chair to stand on to help her. While Anna chopped what they were going to put into the omelets as she had Bash crack the eggs for her. “Should we make daddy a really big one?” She asked getting out a block of cheese and her grater. “Yeaaaaa.” Bash smiled. Anna set out 5 eggs for Gray and had Bash crack them into a bowl. She pulled out some heavy cream and splashed a bit in each bowl for the omelettes. “This will make them a little fluffy.” she told Bash as she did each step. She let him put what he wanted in his and then topped them all with cheese. “Why don’t you go wake your daddy up?” Anna suggested placing the last bit of food onto the plate. "Daddy’s already awake.“ She heard Gray’s voice from behind her. Anna turned and the sight of Gray walking into her kitchen, pulling his shirt on sent a jolt through her and reminded her that she needed to sanitize a certain part of her counter later. "Well good morning to my other sleepy head.” She smiled as he walked towards her. Gray smiled tiredly and bent down to kiss her. “Ewwww.” Bash’s voice caused both adults to look at him. Anna laughed and bent down, scooping Bash into her arms kissing his cheeks repetitively. “Ew? Ew?! Fine i’ll give you all my sugar!” Bash began to giggle turning into full belly laughter as his father began to tickle at his sides. "How you gonna say ‘ew’ when I know you got all her kisses yesterday you little player.“ Gray continued to tickle him till Bash was gasping for air. Anna put Bash down and picked up the plates. "Alright my loves. Have a seat and we can eat.” She walked the plates to the table and sat them down in front of the boys. After Gray had helped clean up from breakfast he stood next to Anna by her sink. A smirk grew across his face and he remembered what they had done just last night. Anna looked over to him and blush spreading across her cheeks. She was thinking about it too. Anna had never been one to just jump into something with someone. She had the three date rule, just something she had always done. Everything with Gray was different, it reminded her of the red string theory her and Echo had talked about a few times. She didn’t believe in one single soul mate, but the connection she had with Gray just might make her believe. Gray turned towards her and leaned forward. “What’s all this pink, cheek cuteness about?” He asked pressing his lips to her forehead. "Just thinking about last night.“ She stepped forward, standing on her tip toes and kissed his lips. Gray’s arm slid around her waist as he pressed a few more kisses to her soft mouth. "Me too. I wasn’t expecting that to happen honestly. There’s just something about you.” He breathed into her hair. She smelled like sleep and comfort. Her smell was something he would always get stupid drunk on. “I understand. I wasn’t expecting it either.” Anna turned to make sure Bash was engrossed in his cartoons and coloring. “It was like you were at my door and I just couldn’t stop myself.” Gray’s hand shifted up Anna’s side under her shirt. His fingers grazed over her tattoo and she felt them hover over her scar. She though nothing of it last night but now that her mind was clearer she realized he could feel that. Gray shifted his eyes to the spot. Over the scar was a large tattoo that went up her side and curved up to her shoulder blade. It was a train of wild flowers. The scar itself was the size of a dollar and there was no doubt he could feel the unmistakable feel of the puckered skin. “What happened here?” Gray ran his hand over the whole scar then looked back into her eyes. Anna sighed and took a small step back. "It’s a long story. If you have the time?“ Anna looked over to Bash and Gray followed her gaze. "Hey buddy.” Gray walked over to Bash on the couch. “ Bash looked at him over the couch. Gray stood behind it talking to his son. "I’m gonna go talk to Anna. If you need me or her just call for us ok? We’re gonna be right out there.” Gray pointed to the small balcony. “Ok.” Bash went back to coloring.  
Anna sat at the small table on her balcony with the photos from her trash can in hand. Gray was already seated and waiting for her. Anna laid the pictures out on the table and let Gray look over them. Gray glanced at the photos and then turned his eyes back to Anna. She took a breath a gathered her thoughts. “Echo is the only person who really knows about this. Josh…my ex in the photo…he’s one of the reasons I left Alabama and moved here. We had been dating since high school and…it wasn’t until after we graduated that things started to change. We always fought…constantly. Like even in high school. About a year after we moved in together was when he hit me for the 1st time…I was dumb back then and didn’t think I could get out of the relationship…he started to beat me regularly after that. One night he beat me pretty bad…I went to the hospital and had a broke rib and a pretty bad shiner.” Anna stopped, noticing Gray was starting to clinch his fists. His eyes were still on the photos of her and Josh. Anna collected the photos and turned them over. “I had finally had enough. I packed my things and told him I was leaving. He cried and begged me to stay. I told him I would give him another chance…but I still moved out. Things got better for a few months then he showed up at my place, piss drunk and tried to sexually assault me…I managed to get to my car and drive away but he followed me and ran me off the road. I was in a terrible car accident…..My vehicle flipped 5 times and by the time my car had landed it was nothing but a crumpled ball of metal. I was trapped inside and my knee was broken. I once again broke a few ribs and a piece of shrapnel from the car was lodged in my side.” Anna lifted her shirt to show the tattoo covered scar.“ They rushed me into surgery after I was found. My piece of shit ex didn’t even call to report the accident. Some random person did. Once I had woken from the surgery I told them to call the cops because I was reporting him, but where I had my accident there was traffic cameras that caught the accident and they were looking for him.” Anna took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. Talking about the story brought back so much. Gray reached over the table and took her hand. "You don’t have to..“ Gray went to stop her. Wanting the pain that he watched wash over her to stop.   
"No…There’s more….if we are going to be together you need to know everything.” Anna looked him in the eyes and the pain subsided. “ While I was in the hospital I got an infection from the shrapnel cause apparently they didn’t get it all out….It had managed to miss so many organs that they didn’t look to far into it…due to the infection they told me that I may never be able to have children.” Anna looked at Gray when she said that. This was always a deal breaker for the men she had been with when they found out. Gray exhaled through his nose and leaned back in his chair. He didn’t release Anna’s hand though and looked back into her eyes. He nodded for her to continue. “I filed for a restraining order and told the cops all he had done. When they finally found him…..he had killed himself and left a note for me saying he was sorry but this was all my fault. He blamed me for how angry he would get, blamed me for my accident and blamed me for him ending his life…His family, of course blamed me too cause how could their precious son have done any of that to me? How could he beat the shit out of his high school sweet heart? Even produced with evidence they didn’t believe me. So once I was fully recovered and could get the hell outta dodge….I did. My parents hated to see what I was going through and helped me get out here. They paid all my expenses when I first got out here and put me through college. I met Echo in a very rough patch of my life and went through depression and anger and she was there for all of it. We moved in together and she helped me get out of a bad spot and start this life I have now." Anna ran her free hand through her hair, pushing it back. She released an exasperated breath and shrugged,"So that’s the story of why I’m a nurse here in LA.”   
Gray’s eyes never left Anna’s. He stood up, releasing her hand this time. He paced the small balcony with his hands on his head. “Wow…..Anna…….I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Gray’s hands fell to his side. “I have no idea what to say.” Gray was letting the information sink in. She had been through so much in a small span of her life. As he looked at her right now he saw how vulnerable the story had made her. He didn’t recognize the rattled woman in front of him. The woman he met was sassy and sharp tonged, the one before him seemed small and drawn into herself. He loved both of those women and this vulnerability she was showing him now showed him she trusted him. Gray walked to her side and kneeled before her placing himself between her thighs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up into her eyes. "We have both been given a past we cannot change. You have become something that ……boy could never comprehend. He hurt you in a way that can’t be out right healed with medicine. But you…the amazing you that you have become, can help people in that situation now. As for me….I plan to help you heal. I care what happened in your past but that does not change the way I feel about you in the slightest. If anything It makes me love you more.“ Gray heard the words leave his mouth and his heart jumped. He saw the look in Anna’s eyes. It wasn’t total fear but it was caution. "Yep.” Gray nodded. “I do love you. I’m just going to go ahead and say it. I might be crazy but i don't give a shit. I don’t want you to say it until you mean it and I will try to hold it back as much as I can but girl you have come in and fucked me up in all kinds of good ways so.."Anna’s hands grasped the side of his face and pulled his lips to hers. She had tears running down her face and he could feel the smile in her kisses.   
"You can shut up now.” She laughed as she pulled away.  
Gray smiled up at her and brushed the tears from her eyes. "There’s my girl.“ His voice was soft when he spoke to her. Anna’s heart hadn’t stopped pounding since he said he loved her. She was pretty sure she loved him too, but decided to hold onto that for a bit. She didn’t want to ride the highs of the sex they had the night previous and the raw emotions of her past to coax her into anything. She liked when he called her his girl.   
The sliding door opened and Bash walked out. "Echo is here again.” Bash took one look at Anna’s face and frowned. "Why are you crying. _Dada_ what did you do?!“ Bash rushed to Anna and climbed into her lap. "Kid!” Bash laughed and stood from where he had been crouching. “Why do you always think I’ve done something?”  
“Cause you bad.” Bash smiled and pressed closer to Anna. “She’s good, you bad.” Bash giggled, teasing his father. Anna laughed as Gray swooped Bash out of her arms and lifted him above his head.“I should just throw you off the balcony.” He teased. Bash squealed out in protest laughing still. “Nah I might keep you. I like you a little bit. I might miss you.” Gray put Bash down and they all made their way back inside. Echo was sitting on the couch, Anna's un touched omelette half devoured when they walked back in the apartment.   
“I was shocked to see the kid was still here.” Echo turned and then saw Gray standing by Anna. “Woooooooooooooooow. You are a big dude…..my stars you are tall.” Echo went and stood next to him. “I’m Echo by the way…ya know one of the spies from down the hall.” She stuck her hand out to shake Gray’s. Gray gently took her hand and shook it. “Nice to finally meet you Echo.” Gray put his arm around Anna and kissed the top of her head. “I hate to run _my love_, but I have to get to my mom’s. I’m sure she has already blown my phone up this morning after yesterday. I’ll call you later. Have a good day back at work.” He released Anna and headed to her room to gather the last of his and Bash’s things. “Bash buddy, clean up the art stuff. We gotta head to _Nana’s_ .” Gray called as he walked down the hall. Bash grunted in protest but did as he was told. “Honey, don’t worry about cleaning it up I’ll just put it all in a box for you so when you come over you can get into it and color all you want.” Anna sat on the couch as Echo followed her. Bash hugged Anna and kissed her cheek. “You’re the best." He said as he let go and walked to where his father was holding his back pack. "Do you wanna give Miss Anna the invitation?” Gray asked as he took the home made birthday invitation out of his back pocket. Bash took it and ran back over to Anna “Please please please come to my birthday party?!” He yelled holding the paper out to Anna. Anna took the paper in her hand and smiled. It had a drawing of Bash with a birthday hat on and balloons all around him. In messy hand writing it said to: Anna from: Bash "pleese come 2 my Birthday partey." Anna grinned at how adorable the invitation was and of course told him she would be there. She looked to Gray and he laughed “I’ll text you the time and directions. It’ll be at my mothers house."   
” Sounds good to me.“ Anna smiled at them both in front of her. Gray took a few large steps towards her and bent down to press his lips to hers. Bash still holding onto her leg he pulled Anna to kneel next to him. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Bye miss Anna.” Bash waved as Gray carried him out the door with a small wave behind him. “Ahem” Echo brought Anna’s attention to her. “He’s….so. Fine” She said nudging her best friend. “When you gonna smash?” Echo teased. Anna smirked and walked into her kitchen and leaned on the counter. Knowing Echo would hop up on the counter next to her. Echo did as she expected. She hopped on to the counter right where Anna had thought she would. “Oh last night. Right where you’re sitting.” Anna’s laughter reached Gray’s sensitive hearing from the steps as he heard another voice, Echo’s he assumed, laughing and cursing her best friend. Gray looked up to the balcony and laughed to himself. 


End file.
